Kyncat
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Six find himself in the tricky situation of dealing with Cat!Kyntak. The first fiction posted for the Kyntak/Six ship.


Nai (which coincidentally means "not" in Japanese) is not in this fiction. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Six cuddled the kitten on his chest and wondered exactly how this happened though he was sure ChaoLabs was written all over it. The little bundle of gold fur purred for a second before abruptly stopping and sitting up. It gave him the distinct look of "are you trying to humiliate me?" The look that was so distinctly Kyntak. Problem was it was Kyntak.<p>

"Hey, Kyntak." The little kitten kneaded Six's chest with his little, white paws and purred. Kyntak was happy Six recognized him. Six didn't reciprocate the feeling. It was bad enough that King thought he was getting soft. Going into a mission to retrieve a beaten up Kyntak only to be barreled over by a kitten didn't help.

"How did you get yourself into this little predicament?" He tugged on Kyntak's tale. It wasn't like any of the other agents were going to sue him for animal abuse. They had bigger issues. Like where all the animals were going.

They started disappearing months ago. And shortly after, they sent Kyntak back into Chaosonic to find out why. The distress signal lit up a few days ago and yesterday the broke into the facility to find an empty building with nothing left behind but a single caged kitten.

The moment it had seen Six on the team, it had started yowling as if someone had set its tail on fire. That was natural because one of the agents had set his tail on fire. Don't ask how. But, it didn't shut up until it knocked Six off his feet and settled on his face purring. Then it started mewing "S-I-X" in Morse code. It was Kyntak alright. Always knew how to draw attention.

For hours, the Spades and Diamonds ran around. Grysat, the remaining Joker, tried all of his informants. No one knew how it had happened. In the middle of all the seriousness, Two cracked up and all the other Hearts did too. They were having a field day taking photos of six and his furry compadre.

He stroked the kitten, no Kyntak's, head gently. The soft fur felt warm and silky under his rough fingers. Kyntak's head lifted slightly and rubbed into Six's hand. Six ran his hand over all of Kyntak's body. It was soft but supple, with some tough muscle under the skin. Kyntak purred in delight. This was fun.

"Six of Hearts," a voice that sounded like Seven came from the door. Six placed the little Kyntak on his desk and opened the door. Seven, a tall and impressively built man of twenty-eight, stood in the door way.

"King and Queen want to see you," Seven said. There was something in his voice that Six couldn't place.

"Understood." Six moved to lock Kyntak in the office but Seven interrupted.

"Both of you." Kyntak purred rubbing against Seven's leg. That cat moved fast. Seven gingerly lifted the ginger cat and placed him in Six's arms.

"Good luck." Six scratched Kyntak behind the ears because he knew he hated it.

"When were you going to tell me you could do that, little ninja?" Six swore he felt the furry shoulders shrug.

* * *

><p>King sighed, "Six, we haven't discovered anything on Kyntak's condition." Great. He hadn't been in the chair for ten seconds and they broke the bad news.<p>

"We also have no idea if any of this is reversible." Now, a strangled mew came from Kyntak, who was curled up on Queen's lap.

"Hey, don't complain. I've worked with this woman for five years and she didn't let me ask her out for four and a half." King faked a pout.

"You've never tried," Queen responded while stroking Kyntak's ruffled fur.

"And you were never this cute," she added. She tickled under Kyntak's chin. Six felt a bit unnerved by the attention all the female agents were showering on Kyntak. One of Hearts asked him to schedule a play date. Three of diamonds bought Kyntak a soft leather collar. Ten of Clubs, driving all the way to see this for herself, presented Kyncat with a feather toy. Kyncat. Yes, he would call him Kyncat.

"Six, attention," King snapped. Six looked up."Take him home, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He took Kyncat from Queen, who gave him up reluctantly, and gave a nod before heading out the door.

"Oh, Six!" He turned back. Queen came running in her flats.

"I got this plant from my garden. It's called catnip. The local cats went crazy for it before they..." She trailed off and held out the air locked container. Six accepted it gratefully.

"And, take care of him, okay?" He looked at the sweet little furry face.

"I will."

Queen leaned in and whispered, "When you get to my age, you'll realize you have to." She walked back to her office where king stood in the door way. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before kicking him out. King made a motion asking Six what she said. Six shook his head.

* * *

><p>At home, Six dug around in his cupboard until he discovered a packet of fish. It was one of those ChaoSonic packs that heated when it reacted with oxygen. Kyncat mewed plaintively. His little tummy grumbled.<p>

"Got it." Six emptied the pouch onto a plate and put it in from of Kyncat next to a saucer of milk. It was what kitten s ate, according to the books. Kyncat gave him a look that said "you are kidding me".

"Well, you are a cat." Kyncat turned his muzzle up and stalked away comically.

"Come on, you're starving, and I don't want to have dug through that cupboard for no reason." Kyncat still sat in a huff.

"This conversation can't be one way." Kyncat's flicking tail told him "yes, it can".

"Fine." Six microwaved a bowl of stroganoff. When he set the steaming plate of pasta on the table Kyncat rushed over.

"You want to eat this?" The cat nodded.

"No." Kyncat mewed.

"It's mine." Kyncat mewed again and looked at him with big blue eyes.

They had a stare off for, in reality, a few seconds but it felt like minutes. Kyncat's eyes seemed to grow wider and his pupils dilated. Six relented.

"Fine." Kyncat settled his muzzle at the rim of the plate waiting for the pasta to cool. Six took a bite. It was still fairly hot but not scalding or uncomfortable. He waved the loaded fork in front of Kyncat's face. The cheeky blonde took a chunk of meat off the fork. Six halted for a second surprised. Then he held the fork in front of Kyncat again except still. The kitten took a piece of spiral pasta off this time. Six took a bite himself. Then, he froze. He shared a fork with Kyntak. Not even the real Kyntak, the Kyncat. The cat watched him wide eyed when he chuckled.

"What?" The cat tilted his head to the side like of those lost puppies.

"Here." Six held out another forkful watching the cat eat. Alternating forkfuls, they eventually finished eating.

Washing the dishes, Six noted Kyncat lurking at the other end of the kitchen.

"Hey, itty bitty kitty, what's wrong?" Kyncat's ears perked and he stopped lurking. But, he didn't move.

"Hmm… I suppose it's hard for you to answer." Was this situation was permanent? How was he going to resolve the speech problem?

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Two." Six stood with Kyncat perched precariously on his shoulder as he watched Two enter a few lines of code. Little known to many, Two had a hobby of freelance computer programming. That was strange given his burly stature, no one expected him to be hunched over a desk furiously generating abstruse code.<p>

"I figured o owed you one. I was the one who started the whole cat thing. Though, I hear from One that you two are sharing forks and cuddling. What's up with that?" Six cursed himself silently. The little at home habit followed him to work one day. He hoped no one was watching but apparently someone was. Two was just being his carefree self.

"Just curious. If you and Kyncat over here were doing that thing before the transition or something, not saying that you were. I mean, I've heard of people like that, but you don't appear that type, but you never really know with a guy, and what I meant was…" Two started to flounder a bit surprised by his own daring. Everyone knew if you made Six angry he could snap your hand into five equal parts to start.

"It's a habit. Kyncat wouldn't eat any other way." A protest came from his shoulder and claws dug in.

"Oh." Two closed the window and clicked an icon. It was the image of a cat's silhouette with a "K" in it. The program opened a window that looked like any word processor.

"Type in what you want to say." Two moved out of the way. Kyncat leapt from Six's shoulder and landed on the table. His white paws tapped the keyboard quickly forming a message.

"You keep offering," said the robotic voice. The monotone managed to carry Kyncat's annoyance.

"You never complain." The cat typed.

"Shut up."

"Why? I swear you love it."

"The first words I am saying with this are part…" paws clicked away, "of an argument. I would much rather thank…" paws clicked, "Two for this program and Queen for the catnip."

Six picked up Kyntak and his laptop.

"King is going to have a lot of questions for you." Kyncat meowed.

"Thank you, Two." Six exited the office silently. When Two was sure the door clicked, he signed into the instant message board.

* * *

><p><em>OneToWatch: i saw 6 and kynkins sharing a fork sooo cute! foto attach owo<em>

_diamondsare4eva: Who?_

_OneToWatch: kyntak 6's bro. : )_

_diamondsare4eva: Isn't Kyntak a cat? _

_diamondsare4eva: You don't think they are…_

_OneToWatch: maybe ; )_

_diamondsare4eva: Aren't they brothers?_

_OneToWatch: i kno soo romantic rite owo_

_diamondsare4eva: One-chan, I believe in 'each to his own'. But, that is disturbing._

_cloverclub: NOO WAAY1111 THEY ARE WAY TO CUTE1 /_

_diamondsare4eva: Cloves, you are on CAP's again._

_cloverclub: srry _

_2cool4u: hey, ladies, mind if i join? _

_OneToWatch: who r u? =3=_

_2cool4u: just an interested person_

_cloverclub: o hi 2 3_

_2cool4u: hey clubbie _

_diamondsare4eva: Am I missing something? _

_cloverclub: well 2 and I had a fling a few months back_

_OneToWatch: doesn't deck have like a strict no d8ing policy O_O_

_2cool4u: it wasn't a date it was a fling_

_OneToWatch: still….._

_diamondsare4eva: Be careful with the ellipses, One-chan._

_OneToWatch: kk_

_diamondsare4eva: So why are you on this board, 2cool4u?_

_2cool4u: I got some info on 6 and kyncat_

_OneToWatch: omg wut! tellll meee!1! _

_2cool4u: i was talking with six and kyncat and they said_

_2cool4u: kyntak wouldnt eat any other way-6_

_2cool4u: you keep offering-k_

_2cool4u: you never complain I swear, you love it-6_

_OneToWatch: OMFG dies_

_diamondsare4eva: Hm. I suppose that proves it. How does Kyntak speak? He is a cat, right?_

_cloverclub: i think its cute 3_

_2cool4u: new app_

_2cool4u: queens calling l8r_

_diamondsare4eva: A new mission just came in. I'm going to the briefing. See you soon._

_OneToWatch: 88 gtg 2_

_cloverclub: sucks im the only club _

_cloverclub: back to training _

_cloverclub: bye_

* * *

><p>Six bashed another soldier against the wall. It wasn't' hard enough to kill him just enough to knock him out. He turned around at the sound of a yowl. Kyncat was scratching the face off another soldier who had been stupid enough to remove his helmet. Six pulled the cat off and head butt the soldier. It hurt his head but his hands strained to keep a grip on the squirming Kyncat. Eventually, he let go and Kyncat landed gracefully on all fours.<p>

"Six! We found it!" Frantic calls came from the other side of the collapse. Six trotted over to the debris and removed a panel of plaster by powdering it. He worked until his clothes were covered in the powdery white. On the other side, the Hearts' team waited by a tall cylindrical tube. On the other end of the room stood a similar tube. Situated in between was a dashboard. No one batted an eyelash. If you couldn't dig through some plaster to clear a wall you couldn't be an agent. You would be dead.

"Kyntak's already in the other one. Get Kyncat into this one and we're ready!" One called from the dash. Kyncat jumped into one glass tube. One pulled the great big lever. Suddenly, thunder crashed and the room darkened. Everyone gasped in surprise, when the glass filled with fog. Was something going wrong? Finally, the tubes opened and a heavy mist spilled out. It pooled at their feet and drifted, never dispersing, to the edges of the room. Another clap of thunder sounded. Kyntak stepped out unscathed.

"Man, it is good to be back!" Kyntak raised his arms over his head to stretch when Six slammed into him. There was a brief embrace before they realized everyone was staring. They quickly released each other and looked away. It didn't help that Six left his body outline on Kyntak in white powder.

"At least you won't have to feed me off your fork," Kyntak offered. Six bit back a smart comment.

He settled on, "Never mind. I liked it better when you couldn't talk, Kyncat." Six checked the other tube and found a bleary eyed, but breathing, kitten. Kyntak grimaced.

"It sounds so cuddly."

"But you were so cuddly." Six nuzzled the golden kitten's head. Everyone stared at that open display of affection. Kyntak wasn't pleased.

"Well, I didn't mind all the affection." Kyntak peered over at Six's shoulder and gave the kitten the death glare while simultaneously setting his chin on Six's shoulder. "I didn't know you liked cats."

"I didn't, until you were one." Six carried the cat out with him as he let the Diamonds and Spades come in to catalog everything.

Kyntak stared after him.

* * *

><p><em>2cool4u: looks like kyntaks got some competition<em>

_OneToWatch: and its name is kyncat!_

* * *

><p>Another Six of Hearts one-shot is complete. I was so happy with my book's arrival that I wrote this up. Took me about two hours. I didn't know what I was thinking. I created an AU where Kyntak was a pet Six got from a neighbor (or his worried adoptive father) but it turned into this. Sorry if they are out of character near the end. Six is acting to get back at Kyntak for the "At least you won't have to feed me off your fork"comment. Kyntak is supposed to be jealous of sorts. I don't know but a KyntakSix fiction? I'm the first to post for this pair/ship and strangely proud of that. Oh, well, I may rewrite and post the AU as chapter 2.

Okay, I didn't read books 2,3, or 4. Don't hate me.

The wall of discliamers is up.

I'm trying out a new style. There aren't many stories in this category so I will try to write more for Six.

Thank you Titan16. You were my first Six of Hearts reviewer.

~himitsutsubasa


End file.
